Behind Enemy Lines
by polka-dotted-coffee-cups
Summary: The war with Voldemort has just begun. The struggle to beat him rests upon Harry's shoulders. Yet, he finds that he is backed by not only the Order and his friends but by the most unlikely of people. Prequel to Reincarnated Love.
1. Chapter 1

**All who have read my first story; this is what leads up to Reincarnated Love. This explains why they're out of character. War does a lot to change people and well it changed them (with the exception of Ron, who still hates Malfoy). For those who have not read Reincarnated Love, read this first. I apologize to those who have read my first story first; I hope you all still read this. Enjoy!**

**Behind Enemy Lines**

**Chapter 1- The Last Normal Thing **

Snape was only feet away from Draco. He was calm as usual. He showed no remorse of what he did, of how he ruined Draco's life. Nor did he show remorse for how guilty he made Draco feel. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He wanted to hurt Severus Snape, to kill him.

"Ah, Draco." The Dark Lord gave Draco a smile. "I was just looking for you." Snape raised his head and looked at Draco. "I need you to do something for me," Voldemort continued. "You must become a spy for me. Since Severus has blown his cover trying to save your hide, I have decided to make you take his place to repay him for his kindness."

Draco's fists clenched again and he whitened with hate. The hate Draco felt for his former teacher was completely unbearable. It was all he could do to keep from charging at Snape right then and there. _Repay him for his kindness? What kindness? _

Voldemort grinned, seeing the hate on Draco's face. "You are to go to that moron werewolf and ask him for sanctuary. Tell him that you want to get rid of me and that you must do it discreetly to keep from death." He looked down at Draco. "Say that you have much information to give him, on how to defeat me." He looked Draco in the eye. "Do you understand?" Draco nodded. "Good. You are to go tomorrow." He turned on his heel and walked back to his seat. "You may go Draco. Tomorrow, Severus will tell you where to go."

Draco walked away, anger surging through him. He had to repay the one who ruined his life. He had to sit there and control his temper around the man who caused the death of his first real love. Draco was not going to stand for it. He was a Malfoy (regrettably) and he would not be pushed around. He would exact his revenge upon Severus Snape. Oh yes he would, if it was the last thing he'd do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry fixed Ron's tie. "There, perfect," He said. Ron checked himself in the mirror and grinned.

"Thanks," Ron said.

"Welcome," Harry replied, fixing his own tie. He still couldn't believe that something as normal as a wedding could happen now. Amid all the hatred and war that was starting, there was still room for something as sacred and beautiful as a wedding.

Hermione practically danced into the room. She had her happy face on today. Despite the scared and worried Hermione that hid behind her face, she was happy; mainly, for Bill and Fleur. Today was their day and they deserved to retain some happiness.

"Don't you two look dashing?" Hermione said.

"As handsome as anyone can be," Ron grinned. Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes.

"Right Ron, you keep dreaming," Harry said, grinning. He too had stored his happiness away just for this day. Now he opened the invisible door and unleashed it.

"Guys hurry up!" Ginny said, sticking her head in the room.

"Okay, we look good," Ron said.

"Yeah, yeah. Ravishing," Ginny said impatiently. She tried her best not to look at Harry. She was hurt terribly that he had decided to break up with her. His reasoning was honorable, to say the least, but she didn't agree with them. Voldemort already knew that, most likely, they still liked each other. Breaking up wasn't going to fool him. Yet, she humored Harry and it killed her to do so.

Ginny allowed herself once glance but immediately regretted it. Harry was handsome, he always had been. He looked even more so in his tux/dress robes (A/N- I'm not really sure what they wear to weddings, sorry-hehe). One look was all she allowed and yet with that one look, she memorized him. In that one look, she saw everything. She saw and remembered the boy she had always loved. And even though he put an unnecessary space between them, he held a special part of her heart.

Ginny turned away quickly. "Mum says you guys need to hurry downstairs," She said. She pointedly looked at everyone but the boy who held her heart. Hermione noticed and quickly rushed her out the door, leaving Ron and Harry to themselves.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine," Ginny assured.

"I suppose it'd be a good idea not to speak of it," Hermione said.

"Yes it would be a good idea, a very good idea," Ginny said nodding her head.

"Well, if it's any consolation to know that I waited for Ron for years," Hermione said. Then she laughed. "I still am, though I doubt very seriously that it will happen or that it matters."

Ginny laughed. "Ron is a bit of a coward," She agreed.

"It helps to occupy yourself, you know keep your mind focused on something else," Hermione said.

"I'll find something," Ginny said. "Thanks," She hugged Hermione.

"No problem," Hermione said. "And just between you and me, you can still find a way to help with the whole war thing."

"Yeah, I was going through plans that my mum won't find out about in my head," Ginny assured, grinning.

"I've taught you well," Hermione said laughing. "Alright come on."

The two girls dashed down the stairs as fast as they could, wearing puffy dresses and high heels. The wedding was more beautiful than any of them could have imagined. It was the perfect relaxation from the plotting and planning against Voldemort. The day was filled with light hearted laughter and abundant happiness. Everyone danced, talked and laughed. There were highly amusing jokes and heartfelt speeches. Even the fact that Fleur's family was a little on the snobbish side didn't bring down the high spirits.

By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. Their cheerfulness was not yet extinguished but their eyes drooped and yawns were unable to be suppressed. The newlyweds escaped to their room, giggling merrily (drunkenly, might be a more truthful word). The guests parted with reluctant 'goodbyes' and the inhabitants of the Weasley house retired to their chambers.

Hermione and Ginny slowly climbed up to Ginny's room, their heels held loosely in their hands. "That was so much fun," Hermione commented when they were in Ginny's bedroom.

"Yeah, probably the most fun I've had in a while," Ginny replied. She helped Hermione with the zipper of her dress and Hermione did the same with her. They dressed in their night clothes and snuggled into their beds.

"Same here," Hermione agreed as she reached to turn off the lamp. Minutes of silence followed. Hermione looked at Ginny in the bed across from her. "This is probably the last normal thing we'll do until Voldemort is dead," Hermione said half dazed.

Ginny nodded slowly, almost deliberately. "Probably," She said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He _stood in the rain, staring at the building in front of him. How was he supposed to do it? Did he just walk in? _No, I can't do that. That's just too weird. And plus they probably have some sort of security system. After all, they aren't complete idiots. _His thoughts rambled on about nothing in particular. He hesitated before stepping forward. _What if he finds out that I'm doing this for …real? Maybe I should think about this. _His footsteps stopped as he debated with himself. _What if he finds out that I'm betraying him? Can he find out? _He weighed the chances in his head. _Well, I have to do this. I have to try…for her. _With that thought, he walked toward the door quickly; leaving no room for hesitation.

**I'm sorry this is really, really...REALLY short for the first chapter. Heck, it's short for any chapter. You all probably already know who the **_**he **_**is. I mean I gave enough clues, but if you don't that's good as well. Well, there's my very short first chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise. Kayo, you know what to do…REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm slightly surprised that I had time to update this. And as I promised, it is longer that chapter 1. **

**Behind Enemy Lines **

**Chapter 2 **

Remus Lupin sat in the sitting room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place; the Order's secret hideout. He had just come back from the wedding with a few of the others, but had declined his cozy bed and sat comfortably in a seat by the fire. As usual, his mind was wandering the different topics of thought. One of which was a very intriguing topic; his relationship with Tonks. What she had said in the Hospital wing still clung to him. He had debated the situation ever since then. She was definitely serious; there was no doubt about that. She even showed her seriousness during the wedding, successfully forcing him to dance with her every song. Before now, he had never realized how persuasive she could be (especially when using the clever art of blackmail).

Remus thought hard about his opposition to the relationship. The problem wasn't that he didn't want to be with her, far from it. He loved her, though he'd never admit it until their argument was well over. He'd never even think about love before meeting her. Sure, during school he always dreamed of having what James and Lily had for each other. Or rather, what James had for Lily; seeing as she never saw love in him until their seventh year.

Yet, all those moments that he wished for love, he always knew that it would probably never happen due to his "hairy problem". James and Sirius seemed to think differently, for in their spare time they set up the most random dates for him. They had assured that he would find someone. Of course, his heart was never with any of the girls his two friends insisted that he date.

The thought of his lost friends brought the hot tears to his eyes and he swiped at them viciously. _Come on Remus! Pull yourself together! Stop thinking of the past and move on. _He desperately wanted to listen to himself but he could just forget about James and Sirius; they were his friends, his best friends.

He frequently found himself thinking and wishing to be back in the past when they had not a care in the world. He remembered things like James and Sirius's detention competition, which Sirius won by one detention. Sirius's win surprised Remus, because James went out of his way to piss off Slughorn. Unfortunately, their potions teacher insisted on giving James second chances. James got mad and called him fat lard during class, finally wining himself 6 detentions with said fat lard. But, Sirius beat him out by hanging Severus in the hall by his greasy hair. Remus wasn't always proud of the things his two friends did but inside they were kind hearted and…well they were just kind hearted.

There was a knock on the door and Remus's head snapped in its direction. _Who could that be?_ He pulled out his wand and began cautiously toward the door. He was grateful for his silent steps and the none creaking floor boards. Reaching the door, he looked through the peep hole. A figure stood waiting patiently, yet anxiously for the door to open. Remus glimpsed the blond hair under the hood and saw the grey blue eyes. He stepped back, shock.

_What is Draco Malfoy doing here? _He thought quickly, trying to determine whether or not he should open the door. He honestly didn't think that the young Malfoy was a threat but he could be wrong. His debate lasted a few minutes until Malfoy knocked again. _I'm going to hate myself for this, I just know it! _Remus held his wand up, ready to blast the young boy, and opened the door cautiously.

"What," Remus grunted, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"I would like to talk to you, professor," Draco said.

"About what?" Remus replied suspiciously.

"It's private," Malfoy said. Lupin raised an eyebrow. Malfoy leaned closer. "I can't risk anyone else overhearing," The young blond said.

_Oh I really do hate myself!_ Remus thought as he ushered Malfoy in. "To the basement," Remus whispered. (A/N- does that house have basement? If not, well…it does now.) He practically shoved Malfoy down the steps. Malfoy didn't mind of course, he suspected that he would be treated worse.

Once they were safely in the basement, Remus and Draco sat down across from each other. Remus raised a questioning eyebrow. Draco cleared his throat. "I need to ask you something," he whispered, looking around for any spy cameras or something.

"We can talk safely down here. No one can overhear us," Remus assured the scared looking boy. Malfoy calmed slightly, though his hands shook rather violently.

"I wish to know if I can join the Order," Draco blurted. The suspicious look that once held Remus's features seized him again.

"You, what?" He asked. "Are not a Death Eater?"

"To my great disgust, yes I am a Death Eater," Draco confirmed. "But, it was by force. My father is still very forceful, although he is in Azkaban," he added. "And considering that my…" He paused, feeling the tears form in his eyes. Remus watched, patiently waiting for him to continue. "Considering that my one and only love in life was killed by Voldemort, I am even more deliberate about my situation." Malfoy finished.

Remus looked at him. Draco Malfoy was definitely not like his father. He had just admitted his love for the muggleborn girl that died during the last Hogwarts' Christmas break. Remus still remembered seeing Malfoy crying over Lisa Sulley's dead body. He had assumed that Draco was friends with Lisa but he had never imagined that the son of Lucius Malfoy would be in love with a muggleborn.

"And I am supposed to believe you?" Remus asked skeptically. Actually, he completely believed what Draco was telling him. He saw the look of hatred and sadness that covered Draco's face when he mentioned the death of his only love. The vengeful thoughts that Draco contained were too strong for him to hide, therefore Remus understood his motive. That being said, he believed every word that left Draco Malfoy's mouth, but he still had to be cautious…for the Order's sake.

"Yes," Malfoy agreed. "Listen, Voldemort sent me here to join you, I do not deny that. But, he is oblivious to my thoughts, considering that I have successfully mastered the art of Occlumency. If you wish, I will take verisaerum and answer any questions," Draco offered.

"I believe you, but just to be on the safe side." Remus stood and pulled a small vial out of a drawer in a desk near by. "Here," He said. He handed the vial to Malfoy, who drank it (after making sure it was in fact the potion that they had been speaking of). "Were you truly in love with Lisa Sulley?" Remus asked.

"Yes, madly in fact. It seemed to really piss off my dad, but I never cared," Draco answered.

"Do you really want revenge on the dark lord?" Remus asked.

"Yes I do. Him and Snape, his most loyal follower," Draco almost sneered before going blank.

"Do you intend on betraying the Order?" Remus asked.

"I have no urge to do so. Nor will I ever," Malfoy answered honestly.

"I believe that should be it," Remus said. "The potion will wear off soon, there was only a little in there," He added.

"May I ask you some favors?" Malfoy said suddenly. Remus nodded warily. "Don't tell any of the Order, it'll be a better kept secret that way," Malfoy said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Remus replied.

"And, if Voldemort finds out that I am a double agent, could you keep hold Dumbledore's offer?" Draco asked.

"What offer?" Remus asked.

"The one that he told me about when…when he was about to be killed," Draco said, paling considerably.

"What was the offer?" Remus asked softly.

"That he and the Order would help protect my mother and myself," Draco said, his tone soft. He stared hard at his shoes.

Remus looked at him. The boy looked so much like a child then that he felt the need to comfort him. It was then that Remus realized how hard it was for the young Draco Malfoy to deal with his father's rage, the death of his closest friend and only love, being forced into Voldemort's service (for whatever reason), and many other things. "Of course, when Voldemort finds out, your mother will be safe. We'll make sure of that," Remus said finally.

Malfoy looked up, eyes glistening. "Thanks," He said. "Now I must go and report to the Lord all mighty," He added sarcastically. He turned to leave and Remus followed.

"Draco," Remus said. Malfoy turned and looked at him expectantly. "I am sorry, about Lisa. She was an amazing kid," Remus said. Malfoy nodded and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up early the next morning. He, Ron and Hermione needed to leave soon if they were going to make any progress. He dressed and woke Ron by repeatedly beating him with a pillow--seeing as that was the only way to ensure Ron's utter alertness. Ron dressed while half awake and the two came downstairs to see Hermione setting a note on the kitchen table. Silently, the three snuck out of the Burrow.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Fred Weasley whispered.

Startled, Ron yelped but his noise was muffled by Harry's hand. "We have to go to the Order," Harry stated.

"Not without our help," George said, grinning widely.

"Fine, if you insist," Harry said, removing his hand from Ron's mouth. He looked at his friend. "Did you lick me?"

Ron shook his head vigorously. "No," He said. Harry frowned and wiped his hand on his jeans.

"So you have no problem with us tagging along?" Fred asked.

"No…we don't have a whole lot of time so hurry up," Harry whispered. Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out into the fields. They promptly apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The five of them found themselves in the kitchen of their destination. Tonks was sipping pumpkin juice and eating her breakfast while Remus sat across from her, reading the Prophet. Moody was grumbling about something and eating. The various different Order members were moseying around doing this, that and the other.

They all looked up upon seeing the five standing in front of them. "Morning!" Tonks exclaimed, recovering from her startled expression.

"Morning," They mumbled.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you all so early in the morning?" Remus asked, barely looking from the paper.

"I need directions," Harry said.

Remus's eyebrows rose and he lowered the newspaper. "To where?"

"Goddrick's Hollow," Harry said promptly. Remus stared at him for a long minute. He was curious, to say the least--it's not every day when your former student asks for directions to the place of his parents' death.

"Very well," Remus replied. He took a sheet of parchment and wrote down what Harry wanted. As he handed the paper to Harry, he locked gazes with the young boy. His sympathetic, yet warning, gaze was greatly appreciated by Harry--who said a quick thank you with his eyes.

"Thanks," He said aloud. Remus nodded. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Okay let's go."

Fred and George stayed behind, considering that they had to be at work soon. Harry, Ron and Hermione started out for Goddrick's Hollow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning by the time Draco got back to the, for lack of a better word, lair. He walked silently through the halls to Voldemort's chambers. He walked in and found the Dark Lord in deep conversation with Snape. Draco cleared his though loudly. The two men turned to face him.

"Ah, Draco. Is it done?" Voldemort asked. Draco nodded. "Good, good," He said. "Thank you, you may go."

Draco barely retained his scowl as he walked out, leaving the Dark Lord and Snape to themselves.

"My Lord, are you sure this is a good idea?" Snape asked. He and Voldemort were discussing the matter of Draco Malfoy.

"It will work Severus," Voldemort reassured his most loyal follower. "The only way to unleash it is to anger him," He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named said. "If we direct his anger at the Order, we will have a great advantage," He added. "And if young Draco is on our side, his cousin will not hesitate on who she supports. Therefore, we will have the vampire community as well as the werewolf. Also, Parkinson and Zabini will side with us as well. That will result in us having more than half of the group," Voldemort explained.

"But the prophecy says that the group can not be separated. Our efforts may be…" Severus began.

"My dear Snape, we will prevail," The Dark Lord said, cutting him off. "Draco is too angry about the death of his lover for us not to."

"What if the vampires do not follow his cousin? What do we do then?" Snape asked.

"I have a plan for that," Voldemort answered.

"What if he finds out about what we are doing? He will lose trust instantly and it will be close to impossible to gain it back," Snape protested.

"He will not find out," The Dark Lord insured. "He has too much power for me not to use him so I have back up plans," Voldemort said with an evil cackle.

Draco backed away from the closed door. They were planning to use him. _What group were they talking about? What can't be unleashed? What prophecy? _Extremely disturbed by his obtained information, Draco hurried to his quarters. Once in the safe confines of his room, he paced back and forth. What was he going to do? How was he going to figure out the prophecy? What were they talking about? He needed to find out and fast.

_Who would know about a prophecy? _Draco paced faster. The only person he could think of was Dumbledore. No one knew what happened to him or even where he was. After the attempt to kill him, he disappeared. How was Draco going to find him if there was no one who knew where he was? Then it hit him, there were people who might know where their Headmaster was. There was no guarentee that any of them knew but it was worth a try.

**Soo…like it? Love it? Let me know! Criticism is welcome (preferably helpful criticism). Kay I'm going to start on the next chapter! Review—you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait and the shortness! It took me a while to figure out how to get to the part that I wanted. I guess you could say it was a small dose of writer's block. But I'm better…for now. Enjoy!**

**Behind Enemy Lines **

**Chapter 3- Goddrick's Hollow and the Prophecy**

Harry walked up the front steps of his old home. Hermione and Ron followed close behind him. He felt his hands shaking as he reached for the door knob. He was so scared of what he'd find in the place that held him during his earliest years of life. He had no idea what memories would be locked up in the old house. He felt more obligated than ready to start finding out.

Harry's shaking hand touched the door knob and he opened the door. His face paled even more than it had already. _Why was it unlocked? Does anyone care what happens to this house? _

Hermione put a soothing hand on his shoulder. He looked back at his two friends. She gave him a reassuring smile and he felt…well reassured. Ron grinned nervously.

"You guys ready?" Harry asked. The two nodded slowly. He let out a sigh and walked into the abandoned house.

The wooden floorboards creaked as they made their way farther into the huge Victorian home. The curtains on the windows were closed but light still shined through--barely. Dust particles sat comfortably everywhere and sheets were thrown over the furniture. Despite the loneliness of the house, it felt warm and almost inviting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up just minutes after Harry and the others left. She too had a plan to sneak out of the house. She dressed quickly and slipped down the stairs. She left her note next to Hermione's and dashed silently out the back door.

Ginny had taken Hermione's idea--about helping the Order without actually being in the Order--to heart. Now was the time to put her plan into effect. She had been thinking about it ever since the end of the school year.

Her idea was completely planned out and perfect. There were no flaws…well none that she could see. Luna Lovegood even helped on the details. There was no way in hell that she was going to sit back and let everyone else fight while she sat at home watching reruns on the telly.

She hurried off to her destination, knowing that she would have tons to explain when she came back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco paced his room once more. He had not gotten a wink of sleep--he was too busy wondering what Voldemort and Snape were talking about. There was something that wasn't right and he knew it. The Dark Lord was only using him, he knew that from the beginning. But what he didn't know was the real reason. Initially, he thought that Voldemort wanted to send him on suicide missions to get back at his father for the lack of success. Now, he wasn't too sure of what was really going on.

He stopped pacing as an idea hit him. He knew someone, besides Dumbledore, who would know what was going on and would be more than ecstatic to tell him. Draco sat down at his desk and rummaged through the drawers, looking for a quill and parchment. As soon as he found a clean sheet of parchment and a quill he began his letter.

_Gwynavere, _

_I have encountered a slightly problematic dilemma. Your assistance will be needed. I need you to meet me tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks for breakfast and an urgent chat. You may be the only one who can really help me. Don't let me down. _

_Your loving cousin _

Draco smiled at the letter. If anyone could help him it was Gwyn. He watched his owl fly off into the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent hours in Harry's childhood home. After a while, they started searching the house for nothing in particular. This proved to be a wise decision because they found some of the most helpful things.

Ron sat on the floor of Harry's parents' former bedroom. He was staring blankly at the old book that sat on his lap. _What is this?_ He had found the book hidden under some of the floor boards. It went on about the power of seven and the seven chosen ones. It was all mostly prophesized crap to him, but he decided that it was worthy of Harry's and Hermione's attention.

Ron stood up and left the room in search of his two friends with the book tucked under his arm. He found them in the Potter house library. He rushed over to them.

"Guys, check this out," He said. He was happy with himself for finding something so important. Ron laid the book on the table in front of his two friends. Hermione looked up first.

"What is it Ron?" She asked. She had been engrossed in a book that seemed to be older than the one he found.

"It talks about some sort of prophecy," Ron informed. "And something about seven chosen ones," He added. Harry looked at the page the book was open to. His brow furrowed as he read down the page.

"What in the bloody…" He didn't finish for he was too busy reading the descriptions of the seven chosen. They described people he knew and if he didn't know better he would have said that they _were _the people he was thinking about.

"Isn't that strange?" Ron asked.

Hermione read the first paragraph aloud:

"_Seven teens will be chosen to save the world. They will obtain great powers of the ancient wizarding civilization and harness their hatred and energy. Not all will get along but each is the enemy of the other's enemy. Hatred will be combined with love and friendship will eradicate anger. Those of the darkness will finally dwell in the light and those of the light will understand what it's like in the darkness." _

"What do you think?" Ron asked.

"I think we need to show this to the Order," Hermione said. Ron grinned, proud of his founding.

**Sorry this is so short, but I had to hurry up and post it. Next one will be longer, I guarantee it! It might be a little while before I update cause it's summer and Harry Potter came out so I'm definitely going to see that like three times and bawl my eyes out every single time I watch Sirius die--something I'm still pissed about. I'll aslo cry because Fred and George cut their hair and they were so beautiful in the fourth movie. Oh amd Harry's hair is severly terrible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Long time no see…or read, whatever! I went to see Harry Potter and now I'm rather agitated. I won't say too much for those who haven't seen it yet, but I will say that they cut out way too much for my tastes. I bawled my eyes out for the three reasons I gave you last chapter…except Sirius's death wasn't as tear jerking as I thought it would be. He died lamely and Hollywood didn't do much to make it better. Well, to make myself feel better, I started writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Behind Enemy Lines **

**Chapter 4- Ginny's plan and the Seven Chosen **

Ginny arrived at Luna's house in a timely fashion. She walked up the front steps of Luna's humble abode and knocked on the door. There was a commotion inside and the door was opened. Mr. Lovegood looked down at Ginny.

"Oh hello Ginny!" He exclaimed. The redhead smiled cheerily.

"Is Luna home by any chance?" She asked. "I know it's kind of early…"

"Nonsense! You are right on time!" Owen Lovegood exclaimed. (A/N- can't remember if they say his name in any of the books so this is what I came up with). He stepped aside to allow the guest in. Ginny walked in and he closed the door behind her. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked pleasantly.

"Well…" She started.

But before she could finish, he cut her off: "Do have breakfast with us! There's plenty and we'd love the company!"

Ginny sighed. "Sure, why not." She finally relented. A wide grin spread across his face and he led her into the kitchen where Luna sat waiting.

"Look who I found!" The blonde's father announced.

"Oh hello Ginny!" Luna squealed. Her blond hair was not yet brushed so it draped into her face and stood in odd angles. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy as she looked at her Hogwarts friend.

"Good morning Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. She sat down next to her. "We must discuss things for tomorrow," Ginny informed.

"Yes, yes of course," Luna said, dropping pancakes on Ginny's plate. Ginny said a thank you and went back to business.

"We are meeting here," She said. Luna nodded in agreement. "Today, we are calling all who are involved." Ginny received another nod of agreement from her friend. "We also need to figure out who is involved."

"Oh, well we are definitely asking the originals to come," Luna said. It was Ginny's turn to nod in agreement.

"And we need to find a leader," Ginny added to their list. Satisfied with her to-do list, she began eating.

"I think you should be the leader," Luna said. Ginny almost choked on her food.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Are you mad? Do you not know me at all?"

"What? You are the one planning all of this. Everyone likes you, you're extremely popular. You have more courage than anyone I know and you've got that mean streak about you," Luna explained.

"Yes, but I have not the patience to deal with simpletons, due to that previously said mean streak," Ginny said. Luna snorted.

"Neither does Harry and he was the last leader of the DA," She said.

Ginny looked at her friend thoughtfully. She couldn't deny that Luna was absolutely right. She and Harry were very similar. It was only fitting that they would both be leaders of the DA. She was the one resurrecting Dumbledore's Army so it made sense to make her the leader.

"You would make a wonderful leader," Mr. Lovegood said for the first time since the conversation started.

Ginny sighed and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Mr. Lovegood," She said. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "I say we have everyone vote when we meet tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Luna replied. "But I'm telling now that you will win unanimously," She added. Ginny smiled despite herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco hurried to Hogsmead. He knew Gwyn would be at The Three Broomsticks as he had asked--merely because she never turned down his pleas for help. She was the one person in the world that he could count on. When Lisa died, she was by his side. She flew in from her home just to comfort him. She would walk through fire for him and he knew it--he loved her for it.

Draco Malfoy walked into the crowded restaurant. He scanned the room for any sign of his cousin. He spotted her silver blond hair and squeezed through the horde of people. He finally shoved his way to the table she was sitting at.

"Oh, you showed up," Gwyn said. "I was beginning to think that someone was trying to trick me."

Gwynavere Malfoy was a tall and slender witch with long overly blond hair that reached her waist. She had pale periwinkle blue eyes and unnaturally pale skin. She was well proportioned and irresistibly beautiful. She was angel on the outside but demon inside.

"Sorry, I…"

She cut him off: "Just sit down and tell what is going on," She said slightly irritable. Draco frowned but did as she said, not wanting to anger her. No one in their right mind would want to be on the receiving end of Gwyn's anger. She was probably even the only person Draco feared.

"Okay," He said. "I wanted to know if you knew about a prophecy."

Gwyn stared at him. "Of course I know about a prophecy," She said. "It's a matter of which one you're talking about."

"Do you know one about a group?" He asked hesitantly. "Preferably one about a group of chosen," He added.

She looked pensive for a moment. A smile slowly danced its way across her face. "There is one that I memorized," She informed. Draco leaned closer to listen as she started off.

"_The seven chosen"_

"_The 1__st__ will be of the utmost power, he will be the one to destroy the Dark Leader. Courage and stupidity run through his veins, yet power from friendship and love keep him sane" _

"_The 2__nd__ will be a master of minds, a witty wanderer between light and dark. Deep below his scorning face lies love and gentle embrace. Unsure of where his loyalties lie, he must undergo the change and the great loss."_

"_The 3__rd__ will be a boy of great strategic thinking. He will prove his worth and his courage. His wits will be used and his strategies, praised."_

"_The 4__th__ is one of great intelligence, a mind so big, impossible to miss. Beauty, knowledge, and strength lie in her heart, while love and hate pull her apart." _

"_The 5__th__, a boy nastier than hate yet sweeter than love. Bold and stubborn as well as sheep like and humorous. He too wanders the border of light and dark but only as much needed company to the initial nomad." _

"_The 6__th__ will be a brown eyed beauty. Elegant and loving, motherly and tender, proud and strong. Dark is her heritage but light is her soul." _

"_The 7__th__ will be a sweet girl of magnificent beauty. A gentle façade hides the demon within. Coldness sometimes reigns inside but love conquers this witch of strength and purpose." _

When Gwyn finished, Draco was looking at her in shock. "Where did you hear of this?" Gwyn asked. She was looking at her cousin suspiciously.

"I heard someone talking about a group," Draco said. "Is that the only one you know of?" He asked. Gwyn nodded a 'yes'. "That has to be it," He said.

"So someone thinks you're in this prophecy, huh?" Gwyn said.

"Yeah," He replied.

"You'd either be number 2 or number 5. My bet is 2," She said.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"Because you fit the description of 2. I would say five but you are not sheep like in any way," She said. "And you are undergoing the change and the great loss as well," She added.

"I don't understand this," Draco admitted. "He said that if I decide to stay on his side, Blaise, Pansy and you would follow. Thus, giving him over half of the group."

Gwyn thought for a minute. She knew who he was talking about without him saying the name. "Then, he thinks that you Blaise, Pansy and I are part of the chosen seven," She concluded. "That's interesting."

"Why is it interesting?" Draco asked.

"Well, in the full prophecy, they talk about an army assembled by the seventh of the chosen. The leader of the army ends up being the second child of July." Draco looked at his cousin, confused. "Meaning the other boy who qualified for the prophecy about Voldemort and Harry Potter," Gwyn informed. "I would think that he would be one of the chosen and not Blaise."

Malfoy nodded in agreement. "That would make sense."

"I am the representative of the Vampire Nation, meaning that my decision on sides in this war is very crucial," Gwyn said. "_He _thinks that I will follow your lead. He is almost completely right. Neither side has done me wrong and if I only had to decide for myself, I would follow you. But he forgets that I have to think about what's best for the rest of the light dwelling vampires."

Gwyn was indeed a light dwelling vampire. She lived far off into the vampire nation with her mother and younger sister. Her father was Lucius Malfoy's cousin but he died in a fight between her and her mother--it was him against them. He wasn't the best father in the world and when her mother divorced him he got mad and…well you can guess what happened after that.

"So we definitely know you are important in this war," Draco agreed.

"Yet, I am quite unsure that I am one of the chosen." She started eating the food that the waiter placed in front of her. "Yet it's possible that I am," She added.

"I'm still trying to figure out why they made you the representative," Draco said.

"I have no idea. Apparently it's a family thing: My mum did it and her mum or dad did it and their mum or dad did it and so on and so forth," Gwyn said. "Once you reach 17 you are eligible."

"Lucky you," Draco mumbled. "I'm still sixteen."

"Well we need to figure out this prophecy thing," She told him and he nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione dashed into the Order hideout. They were teens on a mission. They found half of the Order in the kitchen. A worried Mrs. Weasley was with them.

"Have any of you seen Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, did she leave a note?"

"Yes, but I was hoping she'd be back by now," Molly Weasley answered.

"She'll turn up," Harry said. "But, we have to something we found, you might want to see it," Harry stated.

"What is it?" Remus asked. Ron placed the book on the table.

"What is it?" Tonks asked staring at the book with an interested look.

"It has some sort of Prophecy in it," Hermione informed.

"A prophecy eh?" Moody said. He sat down next to Remus, who had the book. "What kind of prophecy?"

"Something about seven teens," Ron said.

"Where'd you find this?" Remus asked, looking through the pages.

"My house," Harry almost whispered. Everyone stared at him with one thought on their minds: 'Why was something like that at the former home of James and Lily Potter?'

**Sorry, I have to stop there. I'm sorry for the long wait but my laptop is being worked on so this was the only thing I could get done. I'm sorry to those who are reading my other story, you'll have to wait a little while longer. I apologize profusely. Well REVIEW!**


	5. PLEASE READ

**Author's Note **

Hey, guys! I'm beginning to have less time so I'm going to put this on hold until i finish the first one. I do intend on finishing it, it'll just take a bit of time. With school coming up again, I'll probably be taking longer to update stuff, so I apologize. If I can update at least once before everything gets hectic, I shall do so. And all of those who read Twilight: Eclipse just came out! I'm so excited! Can't wait to read it!


End file.
